A General Clinical Research Center for Children is being operated in the Children's Hospital. Patients in the Center are primarily children and any qualified individual in the Medical Center Complex may use the facility provided an adequate protocol is presented. Patients with glycogen storage disease, infantile hypoglycemia, lysosomal diseases, malabsorption syndromes in children, leukemia, renal transplantation, persistent glomerulonephritis, cholesterol ester storage disease with familial cirrhosis, growth retardation, neuroblastoma, systemic hypertension in childhood, Reye's syndrome, hypobetalipoproteinemia, the effect of whole body irradiation on Ewing's tumor, and hepatic triglyceride storage disease have been studied in the past year.